


Static Shock the Internet

by 0jedi234 (TheUltamate)



Category: Static Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltamate/pseuds/0jedi234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote something a while ago so i wrote something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static Shock the Internet

Static in the internet by 0jedi234

GAUTHORS NOTE: i requestered online to make a aniction and I donknt a lot about static Shock but it was what I was tod to write and i did. i porblibbly mesed a few things up but i hope you dont mind

also its kind of short

It was a storm today when sstatic (whos name is Virgil) was hanging out with richie who was his best friend to that day to do smething to pass the times (becau its wars too rain ostide)

"man look" and rochie gof out his lap top and opened het internet and they lookae at many cat vigios that werw e laugh with their mouths

twhen there was a lightnong struck! And static was efect by his powers and inside the computer

"what is this" looked him

and richie type in commupter that "you are in the inertnet" and static was shocked at surprise "BUT HO"

'ahaheh' said an evil laugh

"whot" and a big evil figure was over static in "hey man who are you"

and the evil said "I am the blackout and i am to make sure that the shut down the internet FOREVER" "hahahah"

"NO" sattic said and shoot much eloctric at blackout but riche say "no it makes him stogner" "but then how to i defeating him." static pondered

"now i will evil my plan!" and blcakoot begin to shoot liftning at some wires in the cyebrespace and static brained a plan "i got it!" he had an idea

to also shot his electric at the cyberwire and richie said "no static what" 'i ghave the plan" and he put a lot of lectric at the wire and blackout had a problem

"n,o his power is oferwholming mine" and static epolxled blackout with muchpower and find hiself back out of the computer

"what a day" stoic said and said "maybe to take a beak from the intnet "yeah maybe" say gear

THE


End file.
